Tigereye the Tribrid
Intro Tigereye is my entry for Sbyman's now closed flower-based character contest. The flower she's supposed to be inspired by is the Calla Lily, symbolizing beauty. So I made her an artist who loves the beauty of nature and uses it for inspiration. Not to mention, she is pretty beautiful... BUT NOT VAIN! Oof, interestingly enough, I have a character for the contest to! Hi, Delta here! I adopted Tigereye from Starchaser! Idea goes to them! Appearance Tigereye's main scales are a peachy pink with yellow accents. Her horns are yellow-orange and they shine like topaz. Tiger's eyes are a striking blue that are almost impossible to look away from. Her friends would describe her as beautiful, but Tiger doesn't care what she looks like all that much. Personality Tiger is very creative and has a lot of traits that artists have. She loves spending time with both her Pyrrhian and Pantalan friends, though most of them are Pyrrhian. Tigereye supports a lot of things, such as SilkWing rights, LGBT+, and artist recognition, as that isn't very common. She, overall, has a likable personality. There are, however, flaws, such as her impulse-sketchbook (where she sketches any ideas that randomly pop into her head) and poor time management. History Tigereye's parents, Flamelily and Puzzle met at one of Lady Jewel's balls as Flamelily was exploring Pantala. Tiger was born on Pantala, but eventually her parents grew apart. Being the bossy dragon he was, Puzzle kept Tiger on Pantala until she begged to visit Pyrrhia, the RainWing kingdom, and her mother. Ever since, she has traveled between the continents, following the cycle of the largest moon. Relationships Puzzle Puzzle, named after the Monkey Puzzle Butterfly, is Tigereye's bossy SilkWing father. He lives on Pantala. If it weren't for him, Tiger would spend all her time in the beautiful rainforest of Pyrrhia. Flamelily Flamelily, named after the flower, is Tiger's flexible RainWing/SkyWing mother who lives in the rainforest. Tiger loves her mother and the rainforest, wishing she could spend all her time there. Lily tries to keep her adventurous daughter contained, but she frequently slips through the cracks and into the rainforest. Oblivion Oblivion the NightWing is Tiger's love interest. She met him at school, due to the fact that the NightWings live among the RainWings. Oblivion also has ties to Possibility and Sanctuary, and has introduced some of his friends from the two inter-tribal cities to Tiger. Amazon Amazon the RainWing was the first friend Tiger met on Pyrrhia. After spending the first four years of her life on Pantala, it was difficult for Tigereye to fit in at first. Amazon helped Tiger get used to the rainforest, the dragons there, and school. Tigereye probably wouldn't have any Pyrrhian friends if Amazon hadn't helped her come out of her shell. Alexandra and Skipper These two SilkWings are siblings, a year apart. Both have gone through metamorphosis. They are Tiger's only Pantalan friends. Tiger originally met Alex at her school, and she later introduced Tiger to her younger brother. The five days Alexandra was in the cocoon were the most stressful and lonely days of Tiger's life. Tumbleweed and Sandstorm Tumbleweed and Sandstorm are SandWing twins living in Possibility. Oblivion had known them for a long time before introducing them to Tiger. She immediately connected with Tumbleweed, the budding author who was a bit more laid-back than his feisty, adventurous brother. When Tiger visits Possibility, she brings her artwork, eager to share it with Tumbleweed and hear stories of the two-tailed SandWing's past. Ant Ant is one of the targets of the bullies at Tiger's Pantalan school. The bullies also target Tigereye, so they came up with the brilliant idea to kill two birds with one stone and ship them. However, Tiger barely knows the shy HiveWing. Trivia *Tiger Eye is a gemstone. SkyWings can be named after gemstones. That's where her name comes from. *Tigereye is inspired by the Calla Lily flower, symbolizing beauty. She is specifically inspired by the pink Calla Lily, symbolizing appreciation and admiration. That shows in her "appreciation and admiration" of nature. *Some common artist traits that Tiger has are creativity (obviously), poor time-management (something I struggle with) and impulsiveness (acting without thinking). She often puts art before school and always carries around a sketchbook and pencils, in case an idea strikes her randomly. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)